


Cold Relief

by xanster



Series: Real-Life Matters [7]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:18:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanster/pseuds/xanster
Summary: Yunho comes down with a cold.





	Cold Relief

The fatigue sinks in slowly like heavy lead, weighing him down. 

His head holds nothing, but he forces it to think anyway, through the blur that is drowsiness and weakness mixed in together.

His nose is stuffed up, but the inhaler he uses works - temporarily. 

He really,  _really_ wants to go to the doctor's but he can't bear the thought of having to leave the office to face the hustle and the bustle of the outside world.

 _All that heat, noise and people_. 

 

He imagines himself like a zombie, plagued by a virus, walking through the throng.

And then collapsing dramatically while people scream and call for an ambulance.

 _Nah_ , he thinks,  _not today_. 

 

A text comes in.

And then another.

 

_Hi._

_\- Yunhokun is typing._

_How are you feeling?_

_\- Yunhokun is typing._

_Have you eaten?_

_-Yunhokun is STILL TYPING, DAMN IT, SLOW DOWN, SHIM!_

 

And then the last one-

_You haven't eaten right? Hyung :(_

 

He sighs and gives up typing, hitting the 'Call' button instead, readying himself to face a barrage of nagging about how he should eat even if he felt like death because the last thing  _he_ wanted to deal with, was more hospital visits over Yunho's chronic gastric pains. 

 

\---

 

The minute hand ticks into place - finally, 12 PM - lunchtime.

Yunho exhales, feeling his bones creak. 

The cold bug had definitely taken over his entire being. 

He coughs slightly and reaches again for his mug of room temperature water and inhaler.

Far away near the entrance of the office, a doorbell rings.

 

Yunho hears footsteps outside his room and looks up.

First he spots a yellow mug with something steaming inside and a hand holding it.

Said hand was attached to an arm that was dressed in a blue striped sleeve, rolled up at the elbow. 

Further up, was a tuft of wavy hair, from a head that was out of sight but from the faint sound of conversation, was turned away speaking to someone. 

 

"Ch..angmin?" 

Tuft-Of-Hair becomes his boyfriend as the body turns at the sound of his name.

 

"Hi hyung!" says Changmin as he half-turns and bows at someone outside before coming into the room. 

 

The steaming mug is placed beside Yunho's laptop, at a careful distance before a cool palm presses itself on Yunho's forehead before going down to his neck. 

A soft kiss greets Yunho's cheek as a pair of arms go round his shoulders in a back hug. 

 

"What are you doing here? Did we have plans for lunch?" asks Yunho softly.

 

Changmin shakes his head before nodding at the mug.

 

"Drink that, it's lemon and ginger tea with manuka honey in it."

 

Yunho picks up the mug, sniffing at the steam - the ginger is zesty and clears his nasal passageways - he immediately feels better.

"I didn't know we had manuka honey in the office," notes Yunho as he sips the calming brew.

 

"Nah you didn't, I brought it over."

 

It was then Yunho spots the faint sheen of sweat on Changmin's face and the back of his own office shirt. 

Changmin worked a good 15 minutes away from Yunho in the business district and probably had to take a taxi down to Yunho's office. 

 

Yunho stares at him, both dumbfounded and touched at the gesture.

 

Changmin seems to notice and smiles, eye crinkled up in its usual mismatched way.

 

"Okok, and also 'cos I wanted to see my big baby, who can't take care of himself." 

 

He comes over and settles himself on Yunho's lap, making sure not to put his full weight on. 

He starts sniffing at Yunho's neck and tucking his head under his cheek, peppering soft kisses along the way. 

 

Yunho places the mug down and caresses Changmin's head, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

 

"Thanks baby, but I'm fine. It's just the beginnings of a cold, I think. You, on the other hand, make sure you get something to eat. You know you become grumpy when you miss your meals and then Jisoo will blame me."

Jisoo was Changmin's team-mate in the business development unit of the company he worked in and they were all friends, after Yunho had met her various times at the various company functions as Changmin's 'Plus One'. 

 

Changmin snickers in his hold.

"Then you deserve it because you went and got yourself sick."

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> /brushes off the dust and waves
> 
> and also because I'm feeling sick myself.


End file.
